


I'm Right Where I Want To Be

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Promises, Prompt Fic, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, ftlgbtalespride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Laxus and Freed have come a long way from the Battle of Fairy Tail, and sometimes it takes them by surprise.





	I'm Right Where I Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Through all the hard times, I'm on your side”

 

    Freed yawned as he rolled onto his back, not quite what had woken him as the tent was still dark and what little he could glimpse of the outside showed that there was only a little bit of blue bleeding into the night sky. It was early, or late, depending on how you looked at it, and they’d gone to bed relatively late. _They,_ he blinked and then rolled over, not quite alarmed, at least not yet, but brought up short by the realisation that he was the only one in the tent, the double sleeping bag wrapped around him. The Dragon-slayer had been there when he’d fallen asleep because Freed had been curled against him, head over his heart as he listened to the steady beat of Laxus’ heart, his favourite lullaby, and Laxus had been close to sleep then, head bobbing against his.

_So, where is he?_

    He hesitated for a moment, knowing that Laxus tended to prefer to be alone if he woke during the night, still wary of showing any kind of weakness around them, although he had learned to open up since being allowed to re-join the guild. He was also less likely to push Freed away, and there was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, an uneasiness that he couldn’t explain. Although maybe it had something to do with the way that Laxus had hovered after they’d finished the job yesterday and how he had been reluctant to let Freed out of his sight. In the end that won out, and he crawled out of the sleeping bag, shivering a little as the night-time chill caught him, stealing Laxus’ coat which he had left behind and wrapping it around himself as he pushed his way out of the tent, nearly tripping on the length of it.

    There was no sign of life from the neighbouring tent, although he knew from experience that it took a lot to wake the other two, especially Bickslow. It was probably a good thing, as it meant he could find out what had driven Laxus from his bed without an audience, which meant he had a better chance of getting a direct answer. Stifling another yawn, he headed towards where the remnants of their campfire had been coaxed to life once more, less interested in the offered light and heat, and more focused on the familiar figure sat beside it.

“What are you doing up?” Freed murmured as he stepped into the circle of light, not needing to raise his voice because he knew that Laxus’ would catch the words with his acute hearing. Laxus had already turned towards him, even though he had barely made a noise in his approach, and he was relieved to see that there weren’t any of the shadows he’d been expecting to see in his mate’s eyes or expression. Whatever had driven him out of bed, it didn’t seem to be nightmares or memories.

“I was thinking,” Laxus replied eventually, turning away, but Freed knew that he was being watched, and with a smile tugging at his lips, he moved to join him.

“And you couldn’t do that in the tent?” He asked, shrugging off the coat and draping it over his partner’s shoulders, although he doubted the Dragon-slayer needed the protection. A shiver wracked him before he could stop it, and he let out a startled noise when Laxus’ fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him down into Laxus’ lap. “Laxus?” He prompted, not resisting as Laxus wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him in place, and tugging the coat around until it covered both of them. It was a sweet gesture, one the old Laxus would have been hesitant to do, even out here where the only people that might catch them were the rest of the Raijinshuu and Freed’s smile grew as he reached down to rest his hand on top of Laxus’.

“I was watching you sleep…” The words when they came were slow and unusually thoughtful, and there was a note of something else in his voice that made Freed frown slightly.

“Was I snoring?” He asked, attempting to lighten the mood, Laxus’ grip on his waist, tightening for a moment before the Dragon-slayer sighed and shook his head.

“You looked so peaceful,” he murmured, lips pressing against Freed’s head. “Even with this,” he added, lifting his free hand to brush his fingers against Freed’s cheek, ghosting over the nasty contusion left from a misjudgement during their job which had left him in the path of an attack that he could only partially block. The blow had left him stunned, and he could remember how Laxus had roared his name, the air around him turning static as lightning blasted through the air around him, driving his assailant back.

“It’s nothing…”

“It isn’t,” Laxus growled, and Freed felt an echo of that static stirring his hair now. “I should have been there.”

“You can’t protect me from everything,” Freed scolded, turning within the embrace of Laxus’ arms so that he could meet his gaze. “And I wouldn’t want you to. I want to be able to stand at your side because of my own strength.”

“I know.” The admission came through gritted teeth, Laxus reluctant to admit it and he seemed to realise how he’d sounded because he took a shuddering breath before repeating more softly. “I know.   That wasn’t what brought me out here, though.” Freed hummed encouragement, recognising the expression on his face and knowing that he was trying to find the right words and that any interruption would be unwelcome right now, instead, he leaned into the Dragon-slayer and waited patiently. “I realised how lucky I was,” he said eventually.

“Lucky?”

“To have you still lying there beside me, peaceful and…content, despite everything,” Laxus was carefully avoiding his gaze, but it didn’t stop Freed from seeing the shadow that had slipped in, and he knew the Dragon-slayer wasn’t just talking about this latest mission. Even now, long after the guild had forgiven them for their role in the Battle of Fairy Tail, and when Laxus had more than proved that he’d changed, it haunted them.

     Bickslow and Evergreen had embraced that forgiveness, and for the most part seemed to have forgotten it, although he wasn’t entirely fooled, having caught the moments where they’d hesitated to involve themselves in guild activities as though expecting to be turned away. He had tried, and for the most part, he succeeded, but there were moments where he would find himself retreating, overcome by the feeling that he shouldn’t be there. That he hadn’t earned the right to stand in the guild, and he knew that Laxus had it worse at times – caught between his guilt over what he had done to the guild, but also what he had dragged them into.

As though they hadn’t walked willingly by his side.

As though Freed would have been anywhere else in that moment.

     There were so many things he could say to that. Reassurances. Promises. Many he’d said in the past, holding Laxus through nightmares, or bring him back to himself and to Freed when the memories were too strong. However, there was something. A note of uncertainty, a vulnerability that only he was ever allowed to see that made him pause, before a soft, wondering expression crept across his face as he realised what it was. _He’s surprised that I’m still here, and scared that one day I won’t be…_

“Where else would I be?” He asked softly, leaning up to kiss the Dragon-slayer, just a chaste brush of the lips, an echo of the shy, uncertain kiss they’d shared on Tenroujima – when time and distance had finally given them the courage to broach the spark between them. “I’m right where I want to be. What happened in the past, or jobs going wrong is not going to change that.” _I promise,_ he thought but didn’t answer, as he kissed Laxus again, knowing that the Dragon-slayer would hear what he wasn’t saying.

    Laxus’ arms were around him again, holding him tight and close as he deepened the kiss. There was a desperation to the kiss this time, the plea that he wouldn’t or maybe couldn’t put into words slipping free. _Stay._ Freed heard it as clearly as though Laxus had shouted it from the rooftops, and he leant into the kiss, hands finding purchase as he used to coat to pull the Dragon-slayer closer, as he gave his answer.

_Always._


End file.
